warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
SoulClan/Roleplay
Archives: ' Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4 ---- Creekfrost gave Squirreltail an alarmed look. "W-wha-t? He's alive?" he fluffed out his fur uncomfortably, tempted to ask where he was, but she had said she could say no more. He understood she wanted to keep it to herself, just like he wanted to keep this to himself. "... I don't want to endanger anyone," he replied, looking away from her. Aspenwhisker followed the tom, oblivious of what was about to happen. "Okay, that sounds cool," she mewed, having a hard time figuring out where he was leading her, with only one eye. It was really uncomfortable, having a blindspot now. She picked up the scent of clear water mixed with FrostClan. "We're getting a little close to the border," she warned, slowing down. 01:36, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "I know, but we aren't crossing it, no worries." Thunderblaze assured her with a small grin, prancing closer to the river. ''But really, you should be worried. He turned back to the blue warrior and waved her over with his tail. "Come on over here to the river! There's a lot of pretty shells in here."Silverstar 01:40, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang remained motionless in the water, her head blending in the the few stones that jutted out of the water. She kept her eyes narrow to stop them from glinting in the dim moonlight. She spotted Thunderblaze's pelt within the trees, Aspenwhisker close behind. Talonfang tensed beneath the water, eyes following like a hawk. Aspenwhisker's blind side was facing her. Aspenwhisker cautiously approached the river, watching the calm water roll smoothly along. Then her pelt prickle with unease at a sudden sense of danger. "Uh, Thunderblaze, I think -" she stopped when a splash came from the river and something soaking wet and heavy rammed into her side. She opened her mouth to let out an terrified screech, but it was muffled when her attacker covered her mouth with a paw. Jaws closed around her throat and teeth dug into her. Fiery pain ran from her neck to the rest of her body and she tried to wail, but only blood came out of her mouth. 02:01, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Wait, wait, he wanted to get in on it, too! While Talonfang worked on draining Aspenwhisker's life away, Thunderblaze made certain to aim for the one-eyed warrior's legs, to ensure that she couldn't get away. Better to be safe than sorry, after all. Couldn't risk having Aspenwhisker running off and spilling all the beans.Silverstar 02:10, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Finally, Aspenwhisker went limp in Talonfang's jaws. She relaxed, releasing the blue she-cat and watching her body sink to the ground and her blood well onto the river shore. Talonfang remained silent, just staring at Aspenwhisker's body for a few moments. The first time she had killed, Talonfang had had many emotional breakdowns and wished she could undo it, had been so sad and guilty, but now, it was sort of satisfiying to see her dead Clanmate, knowing she had done this, with some help, of course. She turned to Thunderblaze, nodding. "Well done. Wash the blood off in the river," she ordered, while she picked her gray fur and his ginger from Aspenwhisker's claws. She carried the the water, placing them in and watching them float away. With a sigh, she sunk into the water and cleaned her fur. "After we are clean, we will go back to camp and go to Creekfrost's nest and get his fur off of it and place it in her claws." 02:19, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Wow, she seemed so...cool and collected. Thunderblaze hadn't really been expecting it, he had somewhat expected Talonfang to be a 'chicken-she-cat' and have a breakdown. To admit, he did feel somewhat bad for ending the she-cat's life, seeing she had no impact on him. But...it was for the better good. His betterment, really. With a small nod, he obeyed the dappled gray she-cat and slid into the river to clean. Ewww, water....Silverstar 02:29, December 5, 2017 (UTC) After she was sure she got all the blood off, Talonfang climbed out of the water, shaking her pelt out and giving it a quick grooming so she wasn't soaked. Thankfully her fur dried fast. No one would wonder why she was all wet. "All right, final step. Fur gathering time," she mewed, staring at Aspenwhisker one last time, then began the trek back to camp. Once on the outer wall of her home, she heard faint voices coming from the nursery. Even from this distance she knew it was Creekfrost and Squirreltail. Just have to be quiet. Hopefully Creekfrost will leave camp, just for a little bit, enough time for it to look like he could do that to Aspenwhisker. '' 04:53, December 5, 2017 (UTC) He followed the try warrior to camp after tirelessly trying to dry out his bright coat. Thunderblaze swallowed his eagerness and entered camp with a composed, basic Thunderblaze-walk. Nothing to see!Silverstar 00:52, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang slipped inside of the warriors den, very quietly walking over empty nests and careful not to wake the few cats who had stayed behind. She collected fur from Creekfrost's nest, then hurried out the den, nodding to Thunderblaze. "Let's go." 01:37, December 6, 2017 (UTC) His heart was pounding now, but not out of fear -- it was out of excitement. It felt like he was finally alive, the thrill of setting up such a cruel plan that would ruin the life of another (not to mention take a life). Thunderblaze hurried after the secretive she-cat, moving light yet swiftly on his paws.Silverstar 03:38, December 6, 2017 (UTC) It was really easy, the rest. They got back to the stream, placed the fur between her claws and that was that. Talonfang stared at Aspenwhisker again, reminded of Smokewhisker for a moment, but her memories went away as soon as they crossed her mind. It was now just oddly entertaining to stare at the work the two warriors had just done. "Well," she said, after a moment. "All we have to do now is wait for the dawn patrol tomorrow." She glanced at him and nodded. "You did very well." ''Orchidbloom must mean a lot to you, for you to kill your own Clanmate for her. '' 05:03, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot was busy getting some fresh-kill for herself while she saw Talonfang and Thunderblaze walking into the warriors' den. "Hey, where ya been?" she asked casually. Her voice was light and airy, like it usually was when she kept her ears open for gossip. Not like she did that all the time . . . forget ''honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 00:40, December 7, 2017 (UTC) (They're already outside of camp, as of Patch's post) Thunderblaze stretched his neck as he settled down beside the stream, casting Talonfang a satisfied glance. "As I told you, I'd do anything for dear Orchidbloom." He pointed out before offering the gray speckled warrior a surprisingly warm grin. You'd think that after a cat committed a murder, the last thing he'd do be to would smile so thankfully. "Thank you for helping me, Talonfang."Silverstar 20:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang nodded. "She is a lucky she-cat." Would Smokewhisker have killed his own Clanmate if it meant saving me? ''She returned him a cool grin. "Not a problem," she blinked kindly at him. "If you ever need someone else killed, I'm here." As the night went on, Creekfrost began to relax a little. He lie down with his paw tucked underneath him, wondering how the Gathering was. Waterkit was struggling to crawl up his back, letting out grunts of effort, but failed everytime, sliding off his pelt and rolling onto her siblings, then trying to climb again. 23:37, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Thunderblaze let out a hearty laugh. "I'll be sure to contact you if I have any more requests." He could almost see a very strange and very dark relationship blossoming. How cute. "I have to admit, I'm very impressed by your work. Creative and sneaky." Lostkit had worn himself out with his fight to open his other eye. One eye was good enough...maybe he just didn't have a second one, that would explain why he couldn't open it. Or maybe he just needed someone to scare the living daylights out of him again. Oh well, too late to find out now, sleep was screaming Lostkit's name.Silverstar 00:19, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang looked away, watching the river flow by. "I've had experience," she admitted, shamelessly. The image of those first two apprentices she killed flickered into mind. She didn't think they had deserved what she brought them, but their deaths was for good interest. Smokewhisker also had to die. Sadness weighed on her shoulders at the thought. Talonfang shook out her pelt. "We should go." Waterkit fell off of Creekfrost flank again and gave up, panting. It was like trying to climb up a mountain! She walked over her siblings and burrowed her way through the moss to lie between their warm bodies. They could ''all ''climb Creekfrost later. 00:44, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar padded into camp, tired from the Gathering and disappointed in himself. The sky was growing creamy pink with dawn sun and cats were stirring around camp. "Anyone who is up for dawn patrol, please go out now and check on the FrostClan and SunClan border." He felt over defensive towards the other Clans right now. He knew it had been wrong for so many reasons to start a thing at the Gathering, but what worried him most was the fact he may have made his Clan sound weak. ''I mentioned some of our cats nearly died... what if the Clans take advantage of that? Evergreenpaw plodded out of the apprentices den, yawning hugely. "I'll go," she offered at Larchstar's voice. She wished she could lead the patrol... ah well. Talonfang lifted her head from grooming and cast Larchstar with her sharp gaze. This was it. The cats who went on that patrol would uncover the "truth". 02:45, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker looked up from his seat next to Embersong as his apprentice voluntered to go on the dawn patrol. The dappled tom and yawned and stretched his legs before he told Larchstar, "if she goes, I go." He gave a little grin in Evergreenpaw's direction and couldn't sworn her cheeks flushed red. He was that charming... it surprised him and he knew it showed in his eyes as he padded over to his apprentice. Berrypaw soon asked to go, and Sandynose also joined, offering to take over Talonfang's job with her apprentice. Talonfang didn't object. - "Let's head out," Sandynose snapped quietly to the patrol, his thoughts darkened by the admiring look Larchstar gave him. I hate the attention, especially after last night. ''He stiffled a yawn and nodded to his leader, bones sore as he swaggered out of camp, the patrol on his heels. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:15, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang watched them leave, feeling oddly protective of Berrypaw. She had considered calling him back but decided against it. She liked the little guy and she didn't know whether the sight of a dead body would disturb him. ''Oh, quit thinking like an overreacting queen. It'll be good for him, he must get used to the idea of death, lots of death. ''Her belly fluttered with excitement as she thought about the patrol, marching closer and closer to Aspenwhisker. ''There's no scent for them to argue it was us. And Creekfrost's fur he in her claws, plain as day. '' Evergreenpaw returned her mentors grin and trotted eagerly after Sandynose. She grinned at Berrypaw behind her. "I hope this is an exciting patrol for once. I'm fine with doing the normal, everyday, boring patrols, but it'd be awesome if something great happened." 15:56, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker nipped his apprentice's ear playfully, as if to tell her to stop, before he called up to Sandynose, "We should check the river!" Sandynose glanced back and nodded to the dappled warrior, who beckoned for everyone to follow. They made their way to the river, Berrypaw and Evergreenpaw bouncing ahead, before Mothwhisker heard a screech. "Evergreenpaw! Berrypaw!" He yowled, darting forward through the bushes, into one of the mosty gory scenes he'd ever laid eyes on. Aspenwhisker lay, dead, ''blood ''pooling around her, her flank ripped open... ''So much blood, ''he thought, already grabbing the two apprentices, before throwing them behind him. "Any idea who did it?" He asked Sandynose, who stilled as he approached Aspenwhisker's body. "He was framed again..." the deputy whispered, showing Mothwhisker the fur between Aspenwhisker's claws. "It can't have been someone framing him," Mothwhisker snapped. "It's as plain as ever what he did." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:29, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Evergreenpaw peered over Mothwhisker's shoulder, large eyes fixed on the blue gray tabby's mangled body. It made her feel dizzy... She gave Berrypaw a worried look then she heard her mentor and Sandynose say "him". "Who?" Evergreenpaw demanded, pushing her way out from behind Mothwhisker and staring at Aspenwhisker's body. It was disgusting and horrorfiying to look at. Aspenwhisker had been such a good cat, a loyal warrior, kind hearted... she had her rough edges, but everyone did. She saw the bite and claw marks on her flank and throat. Aspenwhisker had been murdered, and Evergreenpaw knew all too well who the two toms meant by "him", she had be warned to be careful with him, told stories about his past... she hadn't really been sure she actually believed any of it until now. Evergreenpaw nodded to the black fur between the she-cat's small claws, nose wrinkled in fury and disgust. "Creekfrost did this!" she hissed, siding with her mentor. It was obvious, Creekfrost's scent was the only one here, and that was his fur between her claws. "Larchstar needs to exile him, or kill him before he kills someone else! What if the kits and queens are next?" 16:59, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot heard the commotion and decided to ignore it, for now. Right now she had kits to attend to! She swished her tail above them, watching as they tried to catch it. ''I wonder where Sandynose is, thought the tabby queen. Probably doing deputy stuff. Ah, well he has that to attend to. And I have my precious kitties! She curled around them, relaxing and wishing she could do this forever. Soon they were asleep. "Is this all they do?" she muttered. "Play, eat, and sleep?" Then she shrugged. "Well, they'll be hunting and fighting soon enough." The queen strode on to where the yowling was. There was Mothwhisker, her mate, Evergreenpaw, Talonfang, and Berrypaw. And there, in the middle, dead, was Aspenwhisker. She bounded over to her mate, licking him briefly, then glanced at the cats. "All right, who did this?" forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 21:24, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose cleared his through roughly before saying, "we don't know-" - "Creekfrost did it!" Mothwhisker snarled, his voice louder than the deputy's as he faced the broad shouldered tom. He fur spiked and his lips were drawn back as he faced the deputy. "It is clear that ''he ''was the one to do it! Just look," he spat at Larchstar, not caring as his Clanmates slowly slid away from him, terrified by his outburst. Mothwhisker remembered, he had ''never ''confronted Sandynose before, he had never spoken like this to anyone... And it horrified himself. "We found Creekfrost's fur between her claws, and his unholy stench was the only one there." His eyes met Embersong's across the clearly and he made his eyes say, ''I'm so sorry. It's the truth. ''He turned away. - Squirreltail stomped past Sandynose, even shoving the deputy aside and crooned in her mocking tone at Mothwhisker, "oh? Feeling guilty, are we? Maybe, just maybe, you feel guilty?" She lashed her tail and pulled back her lips in a snarl, revealing her bared, deadly sharp teeth. "Not guilty because you killed Aspenwhisker," she drawled, "but because, deep down, you know he is innocent." Mothwhisker spat in her face. "He is ''not ''innocent!" - No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:42, December 28, 2017 (UTC) (i'm assuming they've returned to camp) Creekfrost bounded out of the nursery to the sound of yowling. His pounding heart slowed for a moment at the sight of Aspenwhisker. The patrol must have found her. "You did this!" Evergreenpaw was snarling in his face. "You killed Aspenwhisker!" Creekfrost didn't say a word, instead gazed around in a shocked silence. Last time this happened, fear had risen up in him and he didn't dare try defending himself, at least not that hard, but this time, anger boiled in his belly. He gave a sharp glance to Mothwhisker, his fury making him icy calm. "And what makes you think that I caused her death?" he asked, voice quiet. "Your fur is between her claws! And how do you explain that mark on your face?" Evergreenpaw butted in, pointing a claw at the snaking mark that sliced across his face, covered with a poultice. Talonfang didn't bother joining the argument, instead sat farther out in from the group, watching with hawk like eyes. It was pleasing, to see her Clanmates were still dumb enough to believe it, but it was also sad to see Creekfrost in trouble for something he didn't do. But unlike last time, she didn't cry, she stayed very quiet and had an appalled expression. 01:41, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose stood between Evergreenpaw and Creekfrost and snarled, "break it up! Creekfrost might be guilty, he might not be. I personally believe his innocence." His eyes met Creekfrost's and he said, more to the tom than anyone else, "you are innocent. That scar... Aspenwhisker wouldn't have been able to do that. She wouldn't have enough strength to gorge it in that deep." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 09:31, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Embersong looked at Mothwhisker. She slowly padded over to the group of arguing cats. "Guys, it's no use arguing like this! We need some better proof about who did this before anyone makes a conclusion," Embersong shouted firmly over the group of cats. "A better, more solid proof then just scent and fur. Who knows how sneaky some of these cats can be!" [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 12:39, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost didn't notice Sandynose's words, cold anger blocking it out. His eyes searched out Talonfang, in the back of the crowd, watching. She did this. He knew she had. She did the same exact thing as before. ''I'd imagine she'd be more original than that. ''"I didn't kill Aspenwhisker." Was there a point defending himself? The proof was obvious to them, but they didn't think like Talonfang. Why did she do this? She had nothing more to gain, surely? "It's enough proof," Larchstar calmly adderessed the Clan in a quiet and tired voice. "No one else scent was there expect Creekfrost's. He will be punished." He frowned at the black tom, who made no reaction. Larchstar wasn't sure himself if Creekfrost had done it. He didn't seem like the type of cat. But this had happened before, and his scent was the only one there. 14:43, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Commotion, commotion, what was with all the ''commotion? There had been an argument at the Gathering, as she had explained to Thunderblaze, but it couldn't possibly carry out here. After all, SunClan wasn't here. So, what was all that chatter about? Orchidbloom pushed her way out of the Warrior's den, blinking the sleepiness from her vision before spotting Creekfrost surrounded by his Clanmates. They seems hostile, very upset, what were they doing to him? "Creekfrost? Leave him alone!" Orchidbloom leaped forward in efforts to charge towards Creekfrost to protect him, but she was quickly cut off by Thunderblaze. "Stay back, Orchidbloom." He spoke in a gentle but stern voice, redirecting the young warrior away from the black tom. She desperately glanced back over at Creekfrost before staring directly into Thunderblaze's eyes without flinching. She demanded that he let her through, but Thunderblaze shook his head slowly. "Orchidbloom, Aspenwhisker is dead. The patrol found Creekfrost's fur on her claws."Silverstar 15:03, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail pushed herself in front of Creekfrost, motherly instincts kicking in for the younger warrior. Her glare met Larchstar, and no matter who or what he was, she let the hate and disbelief and love shine. How dare you accuse him? You know he's innocent, ''she made her gaze tell him, curling her lips back at Mothwhisker, who looked ready to kill someone. ''Talonfang did this. ''"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" She screamed, her voice reaching breaking point as all those around her fell silent, even Sandynose, who had been seemingly going to make a calmer statement. "How ''dare ''any of you accuse Creekfrost? He was in the nursery with me the entire night with the kits!" She hissed at Evergreenpaw, who seemed ready to object, "and ''no, I did not fall asleep once." - Sandynose watched the infuriated queen snarl wildly at everyone, and he dipped his head to her in thanks as she stepped down, casting one more glare at Larchstar. He stood protectively in front of Creekfrost next to Squirreltail. "Squirreltail has a fair point," he meowed loudly, making everyone glance his way. "Let me and Larchstar discuss this, alone." He looked once at Wishfoot and nuzzled her gently, before following after his leader, up into the leader's den. The shadows embraced him and Sandynose hissed softly to Larchstar as they settled down, "you know Creekfrost and Squirreltail are telling the truth." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:05, December 29, 2017 (UTC) "I know Creekfrost didn't do it," Embersong whispered to herself. "I was once his mentor, after all. I know that he wouldn't do such a thing." [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:06, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost watched Larchstar leave with Sandynose, disappearing into the leaders den. His anger died to a dull throb and was replaced by an unwanted twinge of guilt. ''I hurt Aspenwhisker. I probably blinded her eye. I don't blame them for blaming me. If a different cat were in my place - with all the proof, I would believe they killed her. ''He wished he could have told Aspenwhisker he was so sorry for losing his temper and hurting her, she had hit a very sensitive nerve. Even though she wasn't the kindest cat, she never deserved to die in such a way. ''Why did you kill her? ''he silently asked Talonfang, closing his eyes briefly. He blinked open his eyes to swiftly search his Clanmates faces - supportive, shocked, frightened, hostile. His eyes landed on Orchidbloom and he turned away, terrified on what she may think. He turned to Squirreltail with a haunted look and briefly rested the side of his muzzle to hers. "Thank you for defending me," he whispered, then pulled away with a tiny shake of his head. "But there's no point." Why had Talonfang done this again? Hadn't she done enough? What was there ''possibly ''to gain from this? ''I'm most likely going to be exiled, I think, since this has happened before and I got off very lightly, although Larchstar seems easy-going, and Sandynose is in there, talking to him. He wouldn't make me get exiled, would he? ''But if he did get exiled, would Talonfang keep killing? Well, yes she would, from what he heard, from her chatting with that AshClan she-cat. ''I need to tell Larchstar and Sandynose. '' Larchstar led the way to his den, tail trailing on the ground and he reached his nest, sitting down gracefully and curling his tail around his paws. "What should we do?" he asked his deputy. He had no, no clue at all. His mind was blank. "I don't think he did it, but we have the proof to say he did. I believe Squirreltail," he murmured, heart twisting. "But one cat as a wittness isn't enough to prove anything." Evergreenpaw watched Squirreltail, suspicion glittering in her green gaze. What if she was working with Creekfrost, trying to take over the Clan or something like that? Squirreltail had never been the kindest cat. ''But she was like a mother to you, ''reminded a little voice in the back of her head. ''You know she would never do that. ''She turned to Mothwhisker, looking troubled. She wanted him to reassure her about everything, but knew that wouldn't help. Talonfang cast Thunderblaze a sidelong look, an emotionless expression plastered to her face. ''We did it. Orchidbloom has to believe he did it. '' 01:07, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail breathed in the youthful tom's scent for a second as she brushed her muzzle against his in return and murmured, "it is never too late, there is never no point, unless you make it so. I know you aren't guilty," she paused, before adding, "so that gives me something to fight for." She nodded to him, before casting a hateful glare Mothwhisker's way, bwfore saying to him in her normal voice, "I'd better care for the kits." - Mothwhisker laid his tail comfortingly over Evergreenpaw's back, his voice straining as he said, "it'll be ok. Everything will settle down eventually." He locked gazes with his tiny apprentice, a silent vow glistening in his eyes. He glanced towards Talonfang and nodded. He knew Creekfrost was guilty and Talonfang's gaze plainly said the same thing. - Sandynose felt a snarl rise up in his throat, but kept it back, fearing it would damage his leader worse than anything he could do in battle and instead said in a slightly cold voice, "we prove that Creekfrost is not responsible for this. I don't ''care how ''we do it, but we '''have '''to prove his innocence." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:47, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, anxitey tighening his chest. He glanced towards Larchstar's den, feeling a tug in his paws to march over and tell them Talonfang's plans. If a one cat died in the process, it'd be better than an entire Clan, if you asked him. ''We can stop Talonfang before she can do it! ''he told himself, chilling with anger. But something else in the back of his head reminded him of the cat Talonfang used to be. Was that cat truly gone? ''I can bring her back! I know I can... If I tell them, what if they try killing her? ''Now he was torn. With a controlled voice, Evergreenpaw said, "Perhaps you could stay in the warriors den, with a gaurd, until Larchstar and Sandynose return." She didn't think it was a good idea to have Creekfrost be with queens and kits right now. His kits would probably be frightened by him, actually. "Is that reasonable?" she cautiously asked the Clan, looking longest at her mentor, hoping he'd approve. Larchstar found a pebble on the den floor and mindlessly fiddled with it while Sandynose spoke. "How? We have proof he's done it, what could we do to discard that?" he asked, eyes glinting when a sudden ray of sunlight broke through the trees and slanted into his den. "Why are you so willing to believe he is innocent, when everything points to him?" he added, softly. 15:37, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker nodded to his apprentice, but told her, "Squirreltail could easily deal with him if he decided to make a move on the kits." - "Because he's like my ''son," Sandynose snarled, slashing his unsheathed claws through the den floor in anger. "Because I know ''he's innocent. Squirreltail said he was in the nursery with her the whole night, and she didn't fall asleep once." He tried to leash his temper, but even as he did, the leash was about to snap. "I don't know how we'd discard the 'evadence', but if you want help, I'll find a way to prove his innocence. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:41, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Evergreenpaw twitched uneasily at the thought of Creekfrost attacking the queen out of no where; or the kits. "I think a gaurd should stay outside the den, anyway, just in case...." Larchstar looked thoughtfully at the slashes in the sand his deputy left in the floor of the den. "I don't know what to believe at the moment. But I trust your judgement. I am willing to help you." 03:09, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot could hardly believe her ears: ''Creekfrost killed Aspenwhisker. No. That wasn't possible. He never seemed like the type to do it; besides, she had the slightest inkling of who might've done it. "Evergreenpaw, that's not necessary," she announced in a slightly irritated, clipped tone. "Creekfrost did not murder Aspenwhisker; I've known him long enough to know that there is no way he'd do this. He'd be a bit more rational in his temper; he'd talk it out. Anyone's who known Creekfrost for a bit knows this is not what he'd do. And even if he does go crazy and attack us, I'm still a pretty good fighter," she added, flexing her claws. Even as she defended the tom, she started to doubt herself. What if the evidence was right and Creekfrost was guilty? The queen shook off those thoughts. They wouldn't help her; only truth and facts would. In fact, that was what would help the whole Clan. The tabby stared at Sandynose and Larchstar, deep in conversation. Her mate had seemed to briefly lose his temper, but that was nothing new. Somehow, they would clear Creekfrost and find the true murderer. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 06:19, December 31, 2017 (UTC) "He'd never--!!" Orchidbloom backed away from Thunderblaze with her ears pinned against her skull, her facial expressions screaming 'disturbed'. On the otherhand, the ginger warrior held his position, standing strong and continuing to block the pale warrior. "Orchidbloom, he attacked her face earlier. We have to be safe, wh-what if he targets you next? Or me? Or even his own kits?"Silverstar 14:42, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "Creekfrost wouldn't hurt us!" Waterkit burst away from the grip of a queen in the nursery and rushed to stand protectively in front of Creekfrost, who pelt bushing out and back arched. She glared around her Clanmates in defiance. She didn't know any of these cats, she realized after a moment, then once again realized this was her first time to really leave the nursery. But she forced herself to remain focused on supporting her father. Why do these cats think he'd hurt us? Or them? They're stupid! '' 22:05, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Embersong stared at what was happening. "Why would you guys think Creekfrost would do such thing! I've known him for such a long time, and I know it's not the thing Creekfrost would do! He's never done anything like this before anyway, so why would he want to start now?" She walked closer towards the center of the action. "He's innocent, I tell ya!" "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Message Wall:Hollywhisker| ''- Hollywhisker]] 12:37, February 7, 2018 (UTC) "How do you explain Aspenwhisker?" Evergreenpaw lashed her tail to point to the blue she-cat, where others were already rubbing mint and rosemary on her cold fur to hide the scent of death. "His fur was there! This has happened before!" Anger boiled in her belly. Why couldn't everyone see she ''was right? Creekfrost blinked in surprise when little Waterkit leaped to his defense. He wasn't an expert, but he didn't think this was the best way for her to meet her Clanmates. He pulled her away with his tail, back into the nursery, she thrashed and protested the whole way. Once inside, he let out a breath of relief to be out of the center of attention, then looked down at Waterkit, trying to look stern, but just couldn't master it like everyone else. "You have to stay in here until tensions die down." Waterkit began to protest again, but Creekfrost cut her off, more softly. "You'll have the chance to go out there again, soon. But not now." 15:38, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Wishfoot grew tired of listening to Evergreenpaw argue that Creekfrost was guilty. Her patience had just ran out, and she stuck her face in front of the tortoiseshell's. "Creekfrost is ''innocent!" she snarled. "He is, I know it! This isn't him, anyone who knows him knows that." She recoiled, speaking to all the cats. "I know some of you have known Creekfrost for a fair amount of time. If you did, tell me, is this what Creekfrost would've done? I know the answer is no." Her voice grew louder as her anger rose. "Why do you think Creekfrost murdered Aspenwhisker without thinking it through? Why do you accuse such a level cat of straight-up murdering another cat he quarreled with? Why can't you think of other explanations? He's innocent! I don't care if you point to his fur, what if he was framed? Think!" she cried. She sat down, her eyes still blazing with fury. "Creekfrost is the calmest tom I know. He would never ever resort to murder just to solve a problem he had with another. As for the fur in his claws, think about it? What if it was deliberately placed there? I've dealt with lies, deceit, and trickery far too much. This seems like a framing if you think about it." The tabby turned away, back to the nursery. shine for me and think of the stars that shone for you 01:49, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang watched Creekfrost drag Waterkit back to the nursery, feeling a longing to do it herself, but she pushed it away and focused on what was going on around her. "Who would be that cruel and want Creekfrost in trouble, that badly?" Talonfang stepped up, looking concerned. "I don't want to believe he did this. Perhaps we can search the area where Aspenwhisker died, see if there are any clues." She knew her Clanmates wouldn't be able to find any sign of her and Thunderblaze there. I always hide myself, and Thunderblaze did well for his first time killing. I'm almost proud of the kid. Evergreenpaw had to control herself from swiping at Wishfoot when she leaned in to her face. Be loyal to your Clanmates! Don't hurt them. Don't be like Creekfrost, she recalled the black tom slashing at Aspenwhisker's eye. Then the idea hit her. "If he's so good and calm, why did he hurt Aspenwhisker? It'd make sense for him to want to get rid of her, since they didn't seem to get along." The tortoiseshell turned to listen to Talonfang's idea. She gave a little nod. "I think that makes more sense then fighting among each other." "I think everyone should calm down first and pay their respects to Aspenwhisker," Rainwisp spoke up, looking sternly at his Clanmates. "It's not honorable to fight over this when a Clanmate; someone who vowed to protect us with her life, has fallen." He carried more mint over to Aspenwhisker's body and cleaned away some of the crusty blood from her soft fur. He felt a small pang in his heart at the sight of her. She looked beautiful, in a peaceful, but almost creepy way. "Once she has been buried, then we can sort out who did this. Right now, Aspenwhisker needs our attention." 21:29, February 8, 2018 (UTC) "I know it's hard to accept, Orchidbloom." Thunderblaze lowered his voice to a much more soothing and understanding tone, his eyes glistening with concern for the pretty young warrior. He hated seeing her so troubled like this, so disturbed, but it needed to happen. It was for her own good. The ginger warrior took a bold step forward, so close to Orchidbloom that their whiskers practically brushed, but she didn't budge. Fire burned so intensely in those beautiful sea-blue optics of hers, but he held on just as fiercely as she did. "But sometimes, things happen. Cats change, Creekfrost did. All you can do is be accepting of what's happened, don't fight it. It'll only make things worse." With that final comment from Thunderblaze, Orchidbloom turned slowly from the ginger warrior, her ferocity seeming to fade into a dull ache. "You're so accepting, Thunderblaze, too much. Like a big pushover." Her voice was quiet, no longer holding that powerful ring from before. "I'm going to mourn for our lost warrior." She said this as she swayed away, turning towards Aspenwhisker's crumpled figure.Silverstar 22:51, February 8, 2018 (UTC) "I agree with Wishfoot," continued Embersong, after letting her Clanmates speak. "It's obvious a cat would've framed Creekfrost with such a crime like this!" She scanned her eyes at her Clanmates, giving a hardened glare for those against Creekfrost. "I agree with Rainswisp as well. It is key here to calm down and let the situation unwind a bit, and then ''we can let our opinions come out." "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Message Wall:Hollywhisker| ''- Hollywhisker]] 22:58, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Relieved his words seemed to sooth ruffled fur, Rainwisp went back to cleaning Aspenwhisker's fur. May you have good hunting, swift running, and a warm place to sleep, Aspenwhisker. Evergreenpaw flattened her ears reluctantly, she wanted to find out the truth! But she realized Rainwisp was right. It was disrespectful to Aspenwhisker. Shame burning her ears, Evergreenpaw went to help Rainwisp, picking up some rosemary and rubbing it into the warriors fur. 01:12, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Thornpaw sat in the clearing, her eyes narrowed. She had the same annoyed look on her face as she always did. The she-cat was clearly lost in thought, though she was sure no one cared what it was about. 'I should find something to do..' She thought, standing up. 20:36, February 24, 2018 (UTC) After a while, Evergreenpaw left Aspenwhisker's loved ones to grieve. She noticed Thornpaw across the clearing and bounded over to her. "Hey, Thornpaw," she greeted. "Want to go hunting?" Evergreenpaw couldn't bear the thought of staying in the depressed camp any longer. 20:39, February 24, 2018 (UTC) "Hi, Evergreenpaw.. and sure, we can hunt. I don't mind.." She replied, pushing herself to her paws. She walked out of camp and into the forest. "What happened anyways?" She added, looking confsued, she'd never really kept up with anyting in the clan but she knew this was serious. 03:45, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Evergreenpaw's nose wrinkled as she recalled the events earlier, following her sister out of camp. "I can't believe you didn't hear. Creekfrost killed Aspenwhisker! ...well, we think he killed her - I know he had to have done it." 22:32, February 25, 2018 (UTC) (Again, Patch, what happened to your sig?) Duskpool stared at Evergreenpaw from the corner of her eye, turning around to face her completely. "How could you think such thing? Where is the proof? The fur could be easily put there by another cat! I've never talked to Creekfrost, but I know him enough to know that this crime wasn't by him." "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 00:48, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages